


Getting Caught

by deansbrave



Series: Garbage Barge [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, getting caught, its not mentioned but Trev is romancing Bull just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe sex in a closet wasn't the best idea they had ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

“Rutherford, I really must question something.” Cousland breathed.

 

“Must you? I find you far more attractive when you remain silent.” Cullen grunted shifting his grip on Couslands thighs to draw her bared legs around his waist.

 

“The feeling is mutual I assure you.  My question however is, knowing that I planned to meet you here after the war council… you still wore your full fucking armor, and that maker forsaken fur.”

 

Cullen rolled his eyes, thankful that in the darkness of the cramped closet they had chosen for their tryst she could not see him do it.  He’d never hear the end of it if she had.  “A thousand apologies.  I’ll endeavor from now own to not looking like a proper commanding officer.”

 

“Its all I ask.” Cousland snickered.

 

“Maker woman, I hate you.” Cullen groaned even as he reached to undo the laces of his breeches, Couslands already cast aside, and the linen shirt she had worn hung open baring her breasts to him.

 

Cousland chuckled again placing both hands on the back of Cullen’s neck, and scratching her fingers against the nape of his neck just the way he liked.  He tilted his head back to encourage her, and was rewarded with her nails raking upwards towards the top of his scalp.  Her nails scraping against just the right spots sent thrills down his spine, and straight to his cock.

 

He hummed in pleasure as she continued to play with his hair.

 

“You’re practically purring.” Cousland chuckled pressing her lips to his.

 

"I don't purr." Cullen muttered pulling away from her kiss.  Cousland chuckled again pressing a kiss to his cheek, enjoying the feel of stubble against her lips.  

 

Cullen guided himself into Cousland, smirking when he heard her gasp of pleasure.  Her grip in his hair tightened as he slowly pulled out.

 

“Cullen.” She groaned.  He chuckled pressing a kiss to her throat, and nipping lightly.

 

“Quietly Falin.  No one knows we’re here.” He reminded thrusting back in hard.  Cousland threw her head back trying to keep in her scream.  Cousland took a few deep breaths as Cullen settled into a steady pace; her sudden laugh had him pausing.

 

“If you’re trying to break me Rutherford… you’re going to have to try harder.”

 

Cullen narrowed his eyes.  “Is that a challenge Cousland?”

 

“Me? Challenge you? Don’t be ridiculous.” Cousland pressed her lips to Cullen’s once more as he found his pace again.  Like most things between them the kiss was a fight for dominance.  When they broke the kiss both were panting, and their lips were red and swollen.

 

Cullen smirked at Cousland gripping the backs of her thighs harder, pressing her harder into the flagstone.  Cousland hissed in pain knowing she’d have bruises later, but she also reveled in the rough way Cullen treated her. He began to pound into her his grunts echoing off the walls as Cousland tried not to make any noise louder than her breathy moans.

 

“Fuck, I’m close” Cousland whined gripping Cullen’s hair tighter.  Cullen buried his face into Couslands neck letting out a growl as he thrusted faster wanting to push Cousland off that edge before he followed.

 

She moved one hand from his neck down between them to rub her own clit.  

 

“Cullen!” She cried pressing her mouth against his temple in a vain attempt to quiet her voice as she came around him.  That was all it took to send him over the edge as he came with a shout.  It was only a few seconds later when he finally took notice of how bright the closet had suddenly become.

 

“Did you open the door?” Cullen panted, looking at Cousland.  Her head was pressed back against the wall as she tried to catch her breathing; she shook her head.  When Cullen looked at who had opened the door he couldn’t imagine how much more embarrassed he could get as he felt the heat rush to his face.

 

“I-Inquisitor… how-how long have you been there?”

 

“Longer than I care to think about.” Trevelyan sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as she turned her back the Commanders.  “I’m blind now.  I cannot unsee any of that, I am officially blind; I swear my eyes are bleeding.”

 

“Oh come on, seeing us two naked can’t be that bad.” Cousland complained.

 

“I thought you two hated each other!” Trevelyan yelled, her back still turned to the Commanders.

 

“We do, now if you don’t mind, we’re going to close this door, and pretend none of this happened.” Cousland sighed.

 

“Yes lets… lets do that.” Trevelyan agreed.  Cullen reached out, and yanked the door closed with a loud thud.  Cullen pressed his forehead to Couslands shoulder, and let out a groan.  She rolled her eyes, and patted his back.

 

“It’s not that bad.”

 

“Not that bad?” He cried looking at her, “The Inquisitor caught us! Right now she’s probably off to tell Dorian, or The Iron Bull, who will in turn tell all of Skyhold!”

 

“You’re exaggerating.” Cousland shook her head.  “Now if you don’t mind, we should both get dressed before anyone else finds us in here.”

 

* * *

 

“I think that will conclude the meeting then” Trevelyan said, and then she glanced to where Cousland and Cullen stood almost touching each other a look of mirth in her eyes.  “That’ll free you two up for the rest of the afternoon, in case there is anything you two need to… take care of.”

 

Cullen went red his jaw dropping open in shock that the Inquisitor would be so bold, while Cousland pursed her lips fixing Trevelyan with the same look a disappointed mother would aim at a child.

 

“Oh? Do you two need to discuss troop movements again?” Josephine asked politely.

 

“I don’t think those are the kinds of movements they’ll be discussing Josie.” Leliana smirked at Cousland, her old friend fixing the disappointed mother look to her now instead.

 

“Oh? I didn’t realize we were again discussing the movements of their hips.” Josephine smiled at Leliana as Trevelyan began to laugh hysterically.

 

“Again?” Cullen yelled.

 

“Oh for fucks sake!  I hate you people!” Cousland shouted turning away from the war table, and heading out the door.

 

 


End file.
